Drabblesammlung
by Mine Snape
Summary: Drabbles rund um sämtliche HP-Charaktere; Zusammenfassung überflüssig, bleibt mir nur, viel Spaß beim Lesen zu wünschen! ;
1. Da weiß frau, was sie hat

**Werbung-Challenge im ST: Da weiß Frau, was sie hat!**

Hermione Granger lag wie so oft in einem fremden Bett und Severus Snape war über sie gebeugt und küsste sie verlangend. Sie genoss es und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso stürmisch.  
Als er schließlich erschöpft auf sie hinunter sank, konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch schon hatte er sich wieder aufgerichtet und liebkoste sie weiter.  
„Severus Snape… Da weiß Frau, was sie hat!", schnurrte Hermione leise, beeindruckt über seine Beherrschung und Ausdauer.  
Ja, das war wahrlich schöner als das, was sie normalerweise gewohnt war!  
„Was sagst Du, Mione?", ertönte es plötzlich neben ihr und sie schrak hoch.  
„Oh... Ron..."


	2. Da werden Sie geholfen!

**Werbung-Challenge im ST: Da werden Sie geholfen**

Es war ein Durcheinander. Überall lagen leblose Körper herum auf diesem Schlachtfeld, wo gerade noch ein Kampf getobt hatte, aus dem nur drei Menschen heil herausgekommen waren. Hermione Granger, Severus Snape und der Todesser Lucius Malfoy.  
Plötzlich griff dieser nach Hermiones Hand und wollte sie mit sich ziehen, doch Severus war blitzschnell bei ihnen und zog in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
Die junge Frau geriet in Panik und schrie auf, da hatte Severus Lucius auch schon den _Avada Kedavra_ auf den Hals gehext.  
Er konnte Hermione, die gerade zu Boden getaumelt war, etwas murmeln hören.  
„Severus Snape… Da werden Sie geholfen."


	3. Hermiones Sehnsüchte

**Hermiones Sehnsüchte**

Wieder eine Nacht, in der nichts passierte.  
Hermione könnte Severus an die Kehle springen, so wütend war sie. Die ganze Zeit hatte er angedeutet, Interesse zu haben und zu ihr kommen zu wollen... Doch nie war etwas passiert, obwohl sie sich doch so unendlich wünschte, er würde kommen...  
So sehr hatte sie daran geglaubt, dass sie endlich tun könnte, wovon sie schon so lange träumte, doch Severus hatte der Versuchung, ihren köstlichen Schokoladenpudding zu stehlen, bisher widerstanden. Und das war nun mal die einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihm allein sein zu können. Sie konnte ihn ja nicht in der Öffentlichkeit umbringen!


	4. Ich bin doch nicht blöd

**Werbung-Challenge im ST: Ich bin doch nicht blöd!**

Harry saß gähnend in Zaubertränke, Ron war bereits eingeschlafen und Hermione folgte Professor Snapes Unterricht und war die einzige Schülerin, die alles verstand und mitarbeitete, wie der Lehrer missbilligend zur Kenntnis nahm.  
"Wie sieht es aus, wenn sich zwei Menschen lieben?", keifte er, um alle aufmerksam zu machen. "Granger?"  
"Ääähm..."  
"Sieht aus, aus könnten Sie Nachhilfe gebrauchen. Gut, nächste Frage, Granger. Moment mal, was machen Sie da, Weasley?"  
"Schlafen, Professor!", antwortete Hermione gehorsam.  
"Ach was! Ich bin doch nicht blöd!", schnappte er.  
"Nein, _Sie_ doch nicht!"  
"Nachsitzen, um neun! Dann kann ich Ihnen gleich noch Nachhilfe in Sachen Liebe geben."


	5. So klein und schon so lecker

**Werbung-Challenge im ST: So klein und schon so lecker**

"So klein und schon so lecker!", schmatzte Ginny und besah, was sie da zwischen den Lippen hatte. Ja, es war typisch Harry. Klein, schrumplig und viel zu weich, dennoch unglaublich gut. Sie liebte solche Nächte, in denen Harry sie einfach irgendwann weckte, um sie zu verwöhnen.  
"Die wahrscheinlich längste Praline der Welt...", murmelte er verführerisch lächelnd, um dann den Augenblick wieder zu genießen und ihr eine Hand entgegen zu strecken,  
Ginny nahm das Duplo daraus und machte es auf. Das war genau das, was sie nach Harrys viel zu kurz gebackenen Wagner Piccolinis brauchte: Etwas, das nicht von ihm stammte!


	6. Der passt nicht rein

**Der passt nicht rein**

Hermione stand mit verzerrtem Gesicht an der Wand und hielt die Türklinke umklammert,  
"Severus, der passt nicht rein! Vergiss es, hör auf, es geht nicht!", jammerte sie.  
"Natürlich passt der, jetzt mach nicht so ein Theater!", herrschte er sie an.  
"dann schmier von diesem Öl drauf!"  
Severus lief zu seinem Schreibtisch, holte eine kleine Tube und schmierte etwas von dem Inhalt auf das steife Ding in seinen Händen und führte es erneut an ihren Eingang, um dort leichten Druck auszuüben.  
"Ja, der passt!", freute er sich, als es im Schloss klickte.  
"Danke, Severus! Endlich kann ich wieder in meine Räume!"


	7. Training

_Das Ergebnis einer Wette um den Ausgang eines Fußballspiels der WM 2006:  
_  
**Training**

"Fester!", stöhnte Hermione etwas genervt auf.  
"Wie fest denn noch?", fragte Ron. "Irgendwann muss das doch wehtun?"  
"Ron, jetzt halt die Klappe und tu, was ich Dir sage! Sonst macht das doch keinen Spaß!"  
"Na gut, wenn Du meinst... Aber sag mir sofort, wenn es wehtut!", beharrte er etwas unsicher.  
"Ja, ich mach mich dann schon bemerkbar, und jetzt tu es!"  
Ron stieß fester zu und auf Hermiones Gesicht machte sich ein kleines Lächeln breit.  
"Und jetzt noch fester!"  
"Hermione, Du bist echt gut im Tor, aber wenn ich noch fester schieße, kannst Du irgendwann Deine Hände nicht mehr bewegen!"


	8. Komm, spiel mit mir!

**Komm, spiel mit mir!**

"Tonks, Du böses Mädchen!", ertönte Sybill Trelawneys schnarrende Stimme.  
"Neiiin!", stöhnte die Angesprochene, "nicht schon wieder! Ich muss heute Abend noch Hausaufgaben kontrollieren, ich hab keine Zeit für Deine Spielchen!"  
"Komm schon..." Sybill kam näher. Tonks wich nicht zurück. Ihre Miene war unentschlossen.  
"Es wäre nicht richtig. Ich kann meine Schüler nicht einfach hängen lassen!", brachte sie schließlich hervor.  
Auf Sybills Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, als sie in ihre Kristallkugel blickte.  
"Ich weiß sowieso, dass Du kommen wirst!", frohlockte sie.  
Tonks beugte sich vor und sah sich und Sybill beim Spielen...  
Poker mit Sybill war einfach das Größte!


	9. Fruchtalarm

**Werbung-Challenge im ST: Fruchtalarm**

"Lucius, wo ist mein Kamasutrabuch?", fragte Ginny, die vor dem Bücherregal ihres Wohnzimers stand, ihren Mann.  
"Schaaaatz, wann kapierst Du endlich, dass Du es Hermione und Severus zur Hochzeit geschenkt hast?"  
"Oh... vergessen..."  
Lucius drehte sich um und verschwand kopfschüttelnd in der Küche. Ginny und ihr Kurzzeitgedächtnis!  
Diese suchte unterdessen ein alternatives Buch, doch was würde sie im heimischen Regal schon finden?  
So leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben! Schon war sie wieder auf der Suche, als sie plötzlich zwei Hände von hinten ergriffen.  
"Was für Melonen...", raunte Lucius ihr ins Ohr.  
"Hey, was soll das?"  
"Dazu sag ich nur: _Fruchtalarm!_"


End file.
